


Rodney’s acceptance Nobel Prize speech

by Coloradospace



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coloradospace/pseuds/Coloradospace
Summary: The idea came from reading some SGA fics where Rodney was short listed for the Nobel prize (Keira Marcos’ amazing What Might Have Been) or won it (Tarlan’s Fandom Stalkings). The fics haven’t gone yet into what Rodney’s speech would be, so I wondered….





	1. The speech

**Author's Note:**

> AN1 : The idea came from reading some SGA fics where Rodney was short listed for the Nobel prize (Keira Marcos’ amazing What Might Have Been) or won it (Tarlan’s Fandom Stalkings). The fics haven’t gone yet into what Rodney’s speech would be, so I wondered….  
> AN2: Not beta read, mistakes are my own. English is not my first language so constructive criticism is welcomed, flames are not.

Chapter one: The speech

I was told I couldn’t start my speech by naming all the idiots I know and tell them yes, I am better than all of you. I am in fact the smartest man in 2 galaxies but everyone knows that.

So since I can’t start as I wished because it wouldn’t be polite, I will just say those few words.

I wish to thank the Stargate Program which was recently declassified. I met the best people you will ever know, whether they are in the military or scientists. General Doctor Samantha Carter and Doctor Radek Zelenka who by their constant challenges and help made the discoveries possible and the world a better place. 

When I think of the Stargate Program and the 20 plus years I spent in it, I think of love and loss. I think of marvelous technology but also death. I think of past and present friends, the persons who made us who we are today. I think of everything that was sacrificed, but also everything that was gained.

I am a vain man, I know that. I take pride in my intelligence and don’t thank those who accompanied me along the way enough, but they all know who they are. When I joined the Atlantis expedition, I thought like most people involved in the project that it was a one way trip, but I was more fascinated by the possible discoveries than dying on another galaxy or that nobody would know what everyone sacrificed for them.

I might receive a Nobel prize in Physics today but it wouldn’t be possible without the men and women who dedicated their lives in the name of Science, and I include the military who protected us. 

When all is said and done, the final persons I want to dedicate this prize to are my sister Jeannie Miller, one of the brightest scientist of her generation, for her support, and General John Sheppard, my best friend and love of my life, who supported me and my quirks for the past 2 decades.


	2. John's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's POV when listening to Rodney's speech.

Chapter two: John’s POV

_I was told I couldn’t start my speech by naming all the idiots I know and tell them yes, I am better than all of you._

Oh My God! He didn’t just say that? Wondered John petrified. Seriously, he didn’t! Of course he did.

_I am in fact the smartest man in 2 galaxies but everyone knows that._

Yes dear, everyone and their brother know you’re the smartest. I should keep listening. And smiling.

_So since I can’t start as I wished because it wouldn’t be polite._

You did just that, Rodney! Of course you did cause nobody tells you what to do or say! Couldn’t you just be gracious and say “Thank you”?! Of course you couldn’t!

_I met the best people you will ever know, whether they are in the military or scientists. General Doctor Samantha Carter and Doctor Radek Zelenka…_

Wow, he did name them. I wondered if he would, especially Zelenka. Well, we all got a long way from our first steps through the gate to Atlantis…Radek is a good friend. Weird, but good. Only he could coral Rodney in a lab! Well, Carter too but I’ll never forget she sent him to f**** Siberia to begin with! And she knows he is smartest! Yes, that’s my man!

_I think of marvelous technology but also death._

Let’s not think of the creepy technology the Ancients left behind. Nope, no Project Arcturus or human bombs. Or Wraiths…

_I think of past and present friends_

Carson, Ford, Teyla, Ronon… Damn, his speech is good! I almost wish my dad and his parents were here so they could see how amazing he is. Well, Jeannie and David know, and they are almost as proud as I am. That will do.

_I am a vain man, I know that._

Well, yeah, but you ARE the smartest man in 2 galaxies, you’re entitled to!

_I thought like most people involved in the project that it was a one way trip, but I was more fascinated by the possible discoveries than dying on another galaxy_

Liar! I know you just followed me cause you liked my ass! May be it was a bit for the science too. And you were never afraid of dying on another galaxy, you just never wanted to die, period. And you kicked ass from day one. Showed everyone what you were really made of, how brave you were.

_I might receive a Nobel prize in Physics today but it wouldn’t be possible without the men and women who dedicated their lives in the name of Science, and I include the military who protected us._

Honey, you protected us more that we protected you! You gave us hot water and everything so the City could run smoothly, you saved us time and time again… I might have killed a few Genii during the invasion, but you are the one who had the genius idea to use the storm to replenish the city’s power supply and you stayed to make it happen. See, brave and smart.

_When all is said and done, the final persons I want to dedicate this prize to are my sister Jeannie Miller_

She’d kick your ass if you didn’t!

_and General John Sheppard, my best friend and love of my life, who supported me and my quirks for the past 2 decades._

Awww, sweetie. Of course I always had your back. I love you too. No, I can’t shed a tear, just keep smiling! Its’ useless, the tear is coming and my smile could never be bigger. And for the record Honey, you don’t have quirks, no more than anyone. You’re perfect, and you’re mine.


End file.
